


Should and Should Not

by ladygray99



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick knows there are things he shouldn’t want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should and Should Not

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extension of a 3 sentence fill prompt at bdsm_fandom prompted by scripps.  
> Prompt: Nick/Greg, one of them raising the issue of submission with the other.

Nick knows he's a good ol' boy at heart and as a good ol' boy there are things he should and should not want.

Wanting Greg is bad enough and the only thing that holds his sanity together is the fact that Greg wants him back.

But in the end it's not enough. There’s still a ragged edge of want and need that Nick is dancing on, and one deep dark night just before things start to get heated up he takes Greg's hands and slowly asks if Greg would let him submit. Greg touches his face and says yes.


End file.
